


Peter, Your Such A Child...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Beautiful Day, F/M, Happily Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: A short fanfic, a walk in the park proves to Chloe, that Peter isn't as old as she thinks...





	Peter, Your Such A Child...

Peter awakes early, to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He rolls over, and is met with a cute sight, his wife of 2 years, Chloe Matthews, well, actually Chloe Capaldi now, snoring beside him and he sits up slowly in bed to find their little dog by Chloe's feet. He sighs, feeling wonderful at the life he's living, he couldn't be happier. He attempts to get out of bed without waking Chloe, but as he moves even in the slighest, she groans.

"Peter..." she mumbles, and then groans, "What time is it?"

"Good morning, baby. Just a bit after 8. Sorry I woke you." He said as he eased back onto the pillows.

Chloe mumbles again before moving closer to Peter, Peter opening his arm to her to come closer. They lay and cuddle for a while.

"So, Mrs Capaldi, how would you feel about a walk today?" Peter asked.

"Sounds wonderful, Mr Capaldi, but how about we wake up, have some breakfast and then go..." Chloe laughs before gently hitting his shoulder.

"Oww!" he said pretending to be hurt.

"Don't be silly." She said as she kissed his cheek, and got out of bed leaving Peter in the bed alone.

After a couple of minutes, he too gets out of bed and heads out into the kitchen where Chloe is at the counter, pouring coffee. He stands in the doorway overlooking his wife standing there in his tshirt and dressing gown.

"Ah Peter, your finally up, I was about to come in and throw water on you." Chloe laughed.

"Very funny, Mrs Capaldi." Peter laughs in return to his wifes funny remark.

"Sit down. I will make us some breakfast." She says walking over to the table placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hmm, do you know how much I love you...?" he smiles.

"Yes Peter I do." Chloe said pressing a kiss to his lips.

Chloe stops all of a sudden, and heads back into the kitchen, leaving Peter pouting, needing more. But that pout soon enough goes away. He sips away at his coffee while watching Chloe putter around the kitchen making some breakfast. She comes up to the table about 15 minutes later with a plate of pancakes settling them in front of him.

"Eat your breakfast. And then we will take that walk." Chloe smiled sitting down beside him at the table.

After breakfast, Chloe and Peter get dressed for their walk. Peter simply throwing on a pair of shorts and a white shirt, before taking Chloe downstairs. Chloe decides they should take the dog too. So she gets the dog ready before they head out the door. They walk a few blocks before reaching a little local park. The park was nicely set up with a little playground and a BBQ area.

"We should come here more often. It's beautiful down here." Chloe smiles.

"Indeed it is." Peter wheezed from behind her.

She turns to find Peter had stopped.

"You okay love?" she asks.

"Yep. Fine. Just need too....", he takes a breather, "Just need to catch breath" he wheezes again.

"Oh, Peter you act so old..." Chloe teases, knowing it will get a rise out of him.

"Oh! I'm old am I?? I'll show you old....!" He laughs.

Suddenly he runs over to the playground, surprising Chloe and walks up to the ladders, slowly going up them before taking his time sitting down on the base of the slide, grabbing onto the bar above the slide pushing himself down the slide. He lands down the bottom of the slide and he suddenly bursts out laughing until tears escape his eyes.

"See... I told you I am not old..." he laughs before struggling to get up...

"Oh Peter, your such a child..." Chloe laughs

"Well, there's no point in being grown up, if you cant act childish sometimes..." Peter said back.

The End

 


End file.
